


How the Blood of Olympus Should Have Ended

by Beautiful_Dreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Dreams/pseuds/Beautiful_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I wished Rick's Last HoO book should've ended, kinda disappointed with a lot of things... All elements and characters belong to Rick Riordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Blood of Olympus Should Have Ended

(End of Jason's POV LI)

 

‘Little fools.’ Gaia the Earth Mother opened her pure green eyes. ‘The paltry magic of your statue cannot contain me.’ As she said it, Jason realized why Gaia hadn’t appeared until now. The Athena Parthenos had been protecting the demigods, holding back the wrath of the earth, but even Athena’s might could only last so long against a primordial goddess. Fear as palpable as a cold front washed over the demigod army.

 

 

‘Stand fast!’ Piper shouted, her charmspeak clear and loud. ‘Greeks and Romans, we can fight her together!’ Gaia laughed. She spread her arms and the earth bent towards her – trees tilting, bedrock groaning, soil rippling in waves. Jason rose on the wind, but all around him monsters and demigods alike started to sink into the ground. One of Octavian’s onagers capsized and disappeared into the side of the hill. ‘The whole earth is my body,’ Gaia boomed. ‘How would you fight the goddess of –’ FOOOOMP! In a flash of bronze, Gaia was swept off the hillside, snarled in the claws of a fifty-ton metal dragon. Festus, reborn, rose into the sky on gleaming wings, spewing fire from his maw triumphantly. As he ascended, the rider on his back got smaller and more difficult to discern, but Leo’s grin was unmistakable. ‘Pipes! Jason!’ he shouted down. ‘You coming? The fight is up here!’

 

 

 

(-Beginning of fanfiction-)

 

**The grin that spread across Jason's face then could've given the Cheshire Cat's a run for it's money.**

 

"We're coming Leo!" 

 

In one easy motion, Jason, beaming from ear to ear, wrapped an arm around Piper and ascended into the sky after the brilliant bronze blur that was Happy the Dragon.

 

 

Piper allowed herself to be carried skywards, clutching the tiny vial against her chest for dear life, because that's what it was to her now, life.

Her gut twisted unpleasantly as scenes -each more gruesome than the one before, played through her mind and while she was grateful for the cure, she prayed she wouldn't have to actually use it.

 

"It'll be fine, I've got the cure." The Cherokee descendent muttered under her breath, over and over, like a mantra. 

 

"Shhh...It's okay Piper, relax."

 

Jason pressed a soft kiss on Piper's forehead and she stopped chanting, opting to just rest her head against his shoulder.

 

He studied her face. With her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes hidden, normally concealed worry became more prominent, etched deep in all her features. The journey had taken a lot from all of them. Jason wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but given the fact that they were still a thousands metres in the air, fighting against a primordial who wanted to overthrow civilization, that would just have to wait. 

 

"Hey Sparky, Beauty Queen! Missed me?" 

 

Jason's eyes snapped to a very familiar Latino, who was grinning while shooting fireballs from his hands at a very misformed pile of dirt in Festus's metal claw. 

 

"We would never, you're too annoying to miss." 

 

The girl in his arms shot back, her smirk every bit as teasing as his. 

 

Leo feigned a hurt look, putting his lit palm on his chest. 

 

Jason rolled his eyes, glad to have his best friend back again. He closed his eyes and focused, bending the air to his will, imagining every molecule coming together and weaving into one thick mass, spinning faster and faster. He called to Dylan and the other wind spirits, urging them to come in his head. As much as he hated Dylan, he needed their help. 

 

After almost no time at all, the blonde had summoned a full fledge cyclone and sent it hurling at Gaia, enclosing her in a cocoon of wind. Then he opened his fist and the storm spirits came swirling out, doing their best to keep Gaia from trickling back into the ground. He looked down. 

 

 

Thousands of meters below, Percy stood waving his arms frantically at them. He didn't appear to be saying anything, but Jason got the general idea. It was something like,

 

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" 

 

He lugged Frank over and pointed to the sky. His meaning was clear: "Get me up there."

Annabeth screamed in pain from somewhere off to the left and Percy turned around so quickly Frank almost toppled back into the mud. Hazel caught him just in time, staving off an ogre with her sword at the same time, demigods were good at multitasking. All across the field, warriors charged monsters, sickening thuds and pained cries erupting from every corner. The Roman and Greek forces were surrounded now, fighting side by side. Even then, they were only a tiny island amid a sea of foes. The air was filled with the metallic clang of weapons as celestial bronze and imperial gold met stones and swords. Demigods were no longer sinking into the Earth. That was good. Now they had the pleasant task of destroying it.

 

Above them, Festus was still going at full power, unhinging his jaw to release nuclear blasts of fire at the goddess, who still writhed within the claws. On his back, Leo shot flames as well as insults: "Potty Sludge! Dirt Face! THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER, ESPERANZA VALDEZ!"

 

Jason grinned, even though keeping Piper and himself aloft at the same time as controlling the winds and a hurricane was difficult, as in holding up a bus over his head while doing aerobics with his legs, difficult, he thought they were doing pretty okay. That was his fatal mistake. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, the goddess stilled. The Earth became silent. Confused monsters dropped their weapons. The whole thing was very unnerving.

 

A dormouse squeaked from his hide out behind a pile of rocks, only to be run over by a stumbling demigod. 

 

 

 

 

Then they heard it.

 

 

 

A low rumbling came from the far end of the field. It sounded deeper than an old man's laugh, more sinister than the most cold-blooded monster. 

 

 

By the time Jason came to his senses, a massive Earthen wave was making it way through the battle, swallowing everything in it's path. 50 ft trees were uprooted and gone within the blink of an eye, ground animals, foliage, nesting birds, and demigods were swallowed up too. Panic spread like wildfire. 

 

While the wave was causing so much destruction, the monsters had gotten over their shock, picking up their weapons with renewed morale. The Earthen wave passed them by harmlessly, even going so far as defending the beasts from demigod strikes by lashing out in a shower of pebbles. 

 

Gaea laughed from her perch in Festus's claw, a deep, resonate, bouncing sound, as if all the world's rocks were having a dance party. 

 

"Fools."

 

"What the-!" 

 

Jason looked up just in time to see a 20 ton boulder hurl towards him mid-air, knocking him from his home turf with ease. 

 

With a cry he let go of Piper instinctively, just one second -and they both went plummeting.

 

His sword arm pulsed with pain, no doubt broken. Still, he feverishly tried summoning wind to carry them. It didn't work. Now they were falling faster, the ground looked scarily close. Next to him, Piper looked absolutely terrified. Mouth open, eyes wide, but she also had a steely look in her eyes -like a warrior bravely facing their death.

 

 

Jason looked down again. Miranda, Lou Ellen, Mitchell, and a few others he didn't recognize laid stretched out on the hill, dead, but the sea of monsters flowed like an endless ocean. 

 

 

Percy fought like a demon, back to back with Annabeth. They moved so fluidly Jason could believe they were one person. It was like clockwork, perfect synchrony. Each one knew exactly when to protect while the other attacked. Playing off each other's strengths and defending the other's weaknesses looked almost second nature to them. 

 

It was undeniable that they knew each other inside out, back to front. Anyone could see that. Annabeth covered all of Percy's blind spots, parrying and slashing while he did the same for her. The way they trusted each other, not even looking once behind their own backs, was amazing. It was the best example of teamwork he'd ever seen, and he was ROMAN. 

 

   _Just another reminder that you'll always be second best,_ the Earth goddess whispered.

 

Far above, Leo's triumphant expression morphed into one of horror as he watched his two best friends plummet down, down, down. He estimated the trajectory. No, from the rate of their fall, it would take at least something as fast as a lightning bolt to catch them. 

 

 

 

He didn't even notice one single grain of sand slip between Festus's claws. 

 

 

 

"HAZEL! ARION! CATCH!" 

 

 

 

Hazel glanced at the sky, her helmet leaning so severely to the left it looked like even a gust of wind would topple it. Not that she seemed to care. When she saw the falling duo that might or might not end up as breakfast flapjacks, her eyes lit up with understanding. Putting a finger in her mouth, she let out the shrillest whistle anyone could produce, sending out a mental message to her beloved horse. 

 

 

Nothing happened. The roars of monsters and charging demigods echoed in the background like an incessant ringing telephone. 

 

Jason closed his eyes, reaching for Piper and holding her close. It might be their last. The ground spun and disoriented him in alarming ways -even worse than when they'd had to abandon Leo. 

 

_Thunk!_

 

The world went black. 


End file.
